naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Obito Uchiha
Obito Uchiha '''was a chunin-level shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village who was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War but survived with the help of his Uchiha ancestor, Madara Uchiha. Distraught by the death of the woman he loved, he became a rouge ninja and dedicated his life to ending world conflict, using Madara's identity as well as the alias '''Tobi. Background Physical Appearance Obito is a tall and lean-built, yet slightly muscular-built man with black eyes, pale skin, and short, spiky black hair. The right side of his face was left heavily scarred after the events in the Hidden Grass Village, resembling whiskers. Obito wears an outfit that is similar to what the Uchiha wore during the Warring States Period; this attire includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long-sleeved mantle that splits down to the lower half and has the Uchiha crest over his back, similar to that of the Uchiha long-sleeved and high-collared blue mantle. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and belt. Personality Because he was an orphan that grew up alone and without a parent's love, Obito's childhood was marked by dreams of being acknowledged. This motivated him to become a ninja so that he could, in turn, become Hokage and have the entire village recognise him at last. When Rin Nohara acknowledged him without his becoming Hokage, Obito fell in love with her and aimed to earn her love in addition to the Hokage title. But Kakashi Hatake's presence, both in the classroom and later on their team, became a wall for Obito, since Kakashi was naturally more talented than he was and had, without trying, gained Rin's affections. Though generally kind and of unwavering loyalty to his friends and allies, Obito nevertheless formed a one-sided rivalry with Kakashi. When not in competition with Kakashi, Obito would famously perform random good deeds around Konoha, especially for the elderly, which in turn made him notoriously late. This combination of factors and Obito's naturally good heart and optimism made him easy for Madara to exploit and ultimately corrupt. After Rin's death, Obito's determination and idealism were shattered. He became more calm, dark and focused, no longer caring about his village, his friends, or even his name, all of them being worthless parts of a miserable world that had forced Rin to die. His sole commitment was to Madara's Project Tsuki no Mei and the new peaceful world it would create; every crime was a necessary evil, every murder was a sacrifice for the greater good and a life that would be restored in the new world. He was willing to sacrifice himself for the plan and, more often, his allies, turning on them the instant they no longer had any further use to him. Like Madara before him, Obito would gain these allies by preying on the darkness in their hearts and manipulating them, either by subtly corrupting their own goals or by appearing to share their beliefs. This was best seen in the existence of Akatsuki, its wildly-differing members working together because they believed the organisation would further their own ends; in actuality they were mere tools that suit Obito's agenda. Despite how different his adult personality seemed, it was at its basest level very much the same as the person he was as a child. Obito viewed his actions as a station beyond Hokage; where the Hokage does what is best for the village, Obito did what was best for the world. Though Rin ever-remained in his thoughts, Kakashi and Minato were also present in his dreams of a new world, and it was the hope of reuniting their team under happier circumstances that motivated him. Kakashi theorised that it was this conflict between his past and present selves that drove Obito the most, especially in the events leading up to and following the outbreak of the Fourth Shinobi World War; he became increasingly hasty with his plans, first moving Akatsuki from a secretive organisation to a force that directly challenged the Five Great Nations, and later by prematurely reviving the Ten-Tails. As Obito grappled with his thoughts, he at different times took a special interest in Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. With Sasuke, Obito began monitoring him after their first meeting, though he avoided further contact for fear of provoking Sasuke's brother, Itachi. After Itachi's death, he approached Sasuke and brought him into his confidence, later remarking that the loss of five Akatsuki members was worth it to gain Sasuke's loyalty. Although Obito stated a number of times that he saw Sasuke as nothing more than a disposable pawn, he nevertheless kept an eye on him, intervening whenever Sasuke was at risk and always happy with signs of his ever-improving Sharingan and his growing isolation from all other allies. In a way, he saw in Sasuke the kind of person he was trying to be. With Naruto, however, he saw the person he once was: dreams of being Hokage and dedication to his friends. Because of these similarities, Obito became fixated on Naruto, hoping to demonstrate the naivety of his beliefs and the terribleness of the world so that he would come around to Obito's point of view. When Naruto refused, Obito became increasingly angry and determined to eliminate Naruto and his dreams so that he can bury the last remains of the old Obito. History Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *'Ninjutsu Master' **'Nature Transformation': As a recognized member of the Uchiha Clan, Obito is well-versed in Fire Style techniques, which he was able to use quickly, as seen during a mission where he demonstrated in a fast use of the Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu. Obito has even displayed the ability to conceal shuriken in multiple small fireballs. As an adult, his Fire Style prowess developed greatly, with his techniques being of the same size and scale of that of his teacher, Madara Uchiha, the strongest Uchiha in history. He can use his space-time techniques to enhance his Fire Style techniques to increase its already considerable range, such as the Explosion Storm technique. **'Bukijutsu Expert': As an adult, Obito has been shown wielding various weapons. **'Shurikenjutsu Expert': As an Uchiha, Obito is proficient in the use of shuriken techniques and wields a set of giant shuriken of varying sizes (from the size of handheld ones, to ones larger than a full-grown person) stored in the other dimension, which he can instantly bring out, by using his Kamui's spiraling distortion to launch them at a high rotational speed, which adds an element of surprise to the attack and gives the opponent minimal time to react accordingly. He also uses them as close-range melee weapons against Kakashi, for both stabbing and slashing. **'Summoning Jutsu' Taijutsu Prowess *'Taijutsu Expert': As a child, Obito was fairly skilled with taijutsu, though not at the same level as Kakashi or Might Guy. After awakening his Sharingan, he became able to read and predict his opponents movements, able to effectively counter attacks from Kakko, an experienced Hidden Stone ninja. He also displayed skill in coordinated attacks alongside Kakashi using his Sharingan. Later on, his skill showed noticeable growth, able to subdue various elite Hidden Mist ninja that he fought after Rin's death. In his adulthood, Obito was able to fight against two of Danzo's most skilled ninja in the Foundation simultaneously and defeat them, as well as go up against his former friend Kakashi, a taijutsu expert. He mostly achieves this by using his hand-to-hand combat in tandem with his Sharingan and space-time technique to allow opponents to phase through him and then quickly counter using the elements of surprise and confusion. **'Enhanced Strength': Obito also displayed great physical strength as seen when he threw Kakashi to save his life. Due to his artificial body, Obito's physical strength was increased significantly, able to crack a massive boulder shortly after his rehabilitation, strangle a ninja to death, stop a slash from Kubikiribocho's slash without injuring himself, and hold Konan off the ground by her throat, each while using only one hand. **'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Obito has displayed a high level of speed. His quick reflexes and reaction time could get rid of a trap sprung on his team. During his encounter with Kakko, his effectively intercepted the Hidden Stone ninja's attacks, creating an opening for Kakashi to attack. He also displayed speed against the Hidden Mist ninja he fought, closing distances quickly and landing a series of swift blows and punches before any of them could react. **'Enhanced Agility': As an adult, Obito's agility was great enough that he was able to keep up with Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode-enhanced speed. **'Enhanced Endurance' **'Enhanced Durability': Obito has also developed a near-complete immunity to pain, enough to emerge almost unfazed from sustaining massive damage from Konan's mass of exploding tags. He also survived being impaled through the chest with a lightning-infused kunai by Kakashi and on top of that being slashed across the chest by Minato shortly after. Kekkei Genkai *'Sharingan': When Obito first awakened his Sharingan it already had two tomoe and he was able to take immediate advantage of it despite his inexperience. His eye gained three tomoe after witnessing Rin's death, moments before his Mangekyo Sharingan awakened. After giving up his original left eye to Kakashi, Obito obtained a new left Sharingan eye and has multiple Sharingan placed in storage should he need them. As an adult, Obito seems to be able to keep his Sharingan active at all times with minimal drain on his chakra levels. He can use his Sharingan to perform various genjutsu such as forcing Konan to revealing the whereabouts of Nagato's body, and trapping both Foo and Torune in a genjutsu for a considerable amount of time. Like Madara, Obito can use his Sharingan to place tailed beasts under his control, this control being more effective on a single target, with some difficulty when controlling more than one at the same time, allowing the beasts to temporarily break free in such instances. Obito can also perform Izanagi, a technique the Uchiha deemed a kinjutsu since the user's Sharingan is stricken with blindness and sealed away forever. While there are normally limits on how long Izanagi can remain active, Obito used Hashirama's DNA to extend the length of his Izanagi, allowing him to keep it going for five minutes while only losing one of his replacement left eyes. *'Mangekyo Sharingan': Obito awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan after witnessing Rin's death at the hands of Kakashi As naturally a matching pair Obito's eye has has the same design as Kakashi's; three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. Uniquely and for unknown reasons, Obito does not appear to suffer from the Mangekyo-induced blindness, nor any signs of exhaustion and physical straining despite his extensive use of its power for years throughout the years. His teachings under Madara have given Obito extensive knowledge of the various Mangekyo techniques. He is also able to somehow disperse the flames of Amaterasu even if engulfed by them. It is through this dojutsu that he is able to perform his space-time ninjutsu, Kamui, that is noted by Minato to be more versatile than his own and Tobirama's Flying Thunder God Jutsu. **'Kamui': Obito's signature technique after acquiring the Mangekyo Sharingan. *'Rinnegan': Following the loss of his left Sharingan due to his use of Izanagi, Obito implanted Madara's Rinnegan, taken from Nagato's corpse, into his left eye socket in preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War. With the Rinnegan, Obito gains a series of abilities, such as the ability to see chakra, the potential to master all five forms of nature transformation and the ability to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. *'Wood Style Kekkei Genkai': Obito gained the ability to use Wood Style after acquiring artificial limbs created from Hashirama's cells. His skill with this kekkei genkai was shown during his assault on several Kirigakure-nin after Rin's death. He could use the Wood Style: Cutting Jutsu to produce wood projectiles which multiplied inside a victim's body once stabbed by them. He can also produce massive tangled roots from ground to viciously crushed his enemies or smaller roots from one of his arms to restrain and constrict his opponents. Using Hashirama's cells, Obito could connect and control (albeit with difficulty) a tailed beast as powerful as the Ten-Tails. Aside from the Wood Style, Obito can presumably use its two component elements: Earth and Water. Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Expert' Intelligence *'Genius Intellect' - As an adult, Obito is an observant and sharp thinker, capable of reading through deception. He can formulate complicated plans well in advance and accurately predict how others will act in a given set of circumstances. Even on the rare occasions where Obito is caught off-guard he is capable of creating counter-strategies while maintaining a calm and composed demeanor. He is flexible when the situation calls for it, using alternate means to achieve his objective when his original plan fails. **'Master Manipulator': Obito, in his adulthood, is also shown as a master of manipulation and psychological warfare, being able to exploit an individual's beliefs and convictions into serving his purposes through direct or indirect manners, including skillfully lacing elements of truth in his lies, to deceive people as he did to Nagato, Kisame and Sasuke. **'Master Tactician' **'Indomitable Will': His mental endurance is also noteworthy, as he was able to break free from Ino's Mind Body Switch Technique within mere seconds, resist Madara's mental control, and even overpower the Ten-Tails' mind. Body Modifications *'Body Modifications': After being found by Madara, Obito had the right side of his body, which had been crushed by the boulder, artificially reconstructed using the same material as that of White Zetsu and its many clones. Obito's artificial body enables him to replace dismembered limbs on several occasions. During his fight against Minato, after being hit with a Rasengan, his left hand almost split from his arm, while damage looked similar to how his artificial right arm behaves after being hit. Uniquely, Obito's body oozes a white substance instead of blood. Due to his body being rebuilt by Hashirama's DNA, his physical strength and durability were greatly magnified. This artificial body also possess noticeable regenerative capabilities, as Obito's arm and shoulder was able to repair itself from the damage caused by Naruto's Rasengan within minutes. Chakra Prowess *'Immense Chakra Power': Other Skills *'Espionage Expert' Equipment *Chakra Receivers *Giant Shuriken Relationships Friends/Allies *Minato Namikaze (Sensei, Deceased) *Kakashi Hatake *Rin Norhara (Love interest, Deceased) Rivals *Kakashi Hatake Neutral *Madara Uchiha (Mentor and Partner-in-combat) Enemies *Naruto Uzumaki **Kurama *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Might Guy *Killer Bee *The Four Hokage *The Five Kage ** *Allied Shinobi Forces Former Enemies * Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Rouge Ninja Category:Former Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Akatsuki Category:Team Minato Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Most Wanted Category:Major Characters Category:Dark Alliance Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Taijutsu Experts Category:Bukijutsu Experts Category:Shurikenjutsu Experts Category:Flash Step Experts Category:Fire Style Users Category:Wood Style Users Category:Most Powerful Characters in Naruto Category:Sharingan Users Category:Leaders/Commanders